Set Emotions
by leesky
Summary: OLD 'The death of Rufus Shinra wasn't unexpected, but still sudden.' Reno reflects on sadness, Cloud relates to him. Drabble? Short oneshoty thing. Yaoi, of course. Reno x Cloud.


-1**Lee: My first Final dvent Children Fic! This is a oneshot - kind of - and I won't be continuing it into a story I'm afraid. Unless I say otherwise, but I really don't think so. Please enjoy, read and review! Or leave if you don't like boy x boy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final - ny of the characters or anything - which sucks because I really love Reno. And I would _really_ love to rewrite the plotline. XD

…

_**Set Emotions**_

The death of Rufus Shinra wasn't unexpected, but still sudden. Naturally, many people were upset by the loss; others wouldn't have been if it wasn't for the year before when the company owner had slightly redeemed himself. Unfortunately, some blame was still ripe and now the chief of it had gone, it was clear it would slip on to lower ranks.

Had he been asked earlier, Cloud would have said he didn't think it right that he attend the funeral. Surely him being there would have been an insult to Rufus's family? Then he had been told: there was no family.

So here he was. Outside the building where the service had just been held, Cloud stood alone with the crowds dispersing around him. Everyone was in black so, evidently, the Turks that were spotted about looked no different. Each one as formal and as meticulous in their movements as the others; excluding one certain red head. As nonchalant as ever, Reno was alone, furthest away from the crowd and leaning lazily against a tree, close to the graveyard. Cloud watched him and their eyes locked for a moment, before Reno turned away to face the graveyard. Cloud had recognized the familiar hazy look upon the red head that had once occupied his own face; one of loss and confusion. He knew talking wasn't the most effective way of getting through this barrier - depending on the words.

Cloud noiselessly made his way through the crowd towards Reno, arriving beside him without a greeting.

'It kind of makes sense,' said Cloud gently.

Reno flinched, not having perceived the blonde male appearing. He continued to look back over the graveyard however, prohibiting the conversation.

'Rufus has no family,' Cloud resumed. 'He was a careerist after all.'

Reno flinched again, a little more severely, 'The Shinra Company was his family, yo,' he snapped. 'He didn't need anyone else.'

'No bloodline,' Cloud carried on, as if oblivious to Reno. 'No relations or support - '

'We gave him that! He was fine! We were all he needed,' And as if to close the discussion, Reno lighted a cigarette and puffed on it consistently.

'What will happen now?' Cloud watched the thin man beside him, observing the twitches of his smooth eyelids and the shaky fingers. 'To Shinra, to the rest of you?'

Reno closed his eyes and inhaled his cigarette heavily.

'It's alright to be sad,' Cloud said softly, causing Reno to snap open his eyes and stare into the pale blue ones. 'It's better to let it out now … than drag it on.'

Reno was too exhausted to respond. Exhausted of everyone telling him it would be fine, when it wouldn't. He knew better. At least … at least he could relate to Cloud.

He stubbed his cigarette out on the nearest wall. A sequence. That's what he'd been told. The sequence of misery. His tears, the wound that felt like an implosion of his soul, was meant to be a sequence that would end; how he wished it either wasn't there, or that his sorrow wasn't a set human emotion. He shut his eyes again, perhaps conceding the tears that were threatening to fall. He swallowed hastily and whispered, 'It shouldn't hurt so bad … '

'But it does,'

'I'm only meant to be unhappy for a month at most … then I should begin to liven up … then I'll get back to normal, maybe a few attacks now and then - '

'There aren't set rules,'

'I'm a Turk. It's stupid,'

'It's not wrong,'

Reno opened his eyes again and was met with a benevolent gaze. He sighed profoundly, feeling a little more lightweight. Easing a limp smile, he let the other envelope him. Silky lips captured his and he felt warm breath against his cheek as he snuggled closer.

Reno decided to endeavour to recover soon. He didn't want his lover to suffer twice the grief, after all.

…

**Lee: Short, a little OOC but give Reno a break, he's lost someone who is like a … a godfather! They were close! So anyway … I'm in the middle of planning a plot for another YuGiOh fic, a Sukisyo oneshot and I'm about to change my PenName to Leesky, too. So be warned. Again. Review, please!**


End file.
